


Jobs Mikkel Madsen Has Been Fired From - An InkTober Collection

by wavewright62



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: The assembled 'silly doodles' I drew for this year's InkTober, all on the titular theme.  They are arranged in arbitrary order, by the country Mikkel was working in at the time.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Denmark

**Author's Note:**

> (He knows no Finnish in canon, so I am assuming he's never <strike>been fired from</strike> travelled there.)

Ripe - The very first job Mikkel was fired from was delivering milk from his family’s farm. You can’t just shove the canisters into the back shed and call yourself a cheesemaker!

Misfit - Even on a crew posting with his twin brother Michael, Mikkel was always the misfit.

Bait - Mikkel quite enjoyed baiting his boss by telling diners about the day’s specials during his time as a waiter. “We have some salted pork casserole aged from last week, served with what I can only presume is boiled carrots, which may also be leftover from last week. We also have fresh fish, bought from the bait shop just this morning! This is poached in the water from the salted pork, and served with, you guessed it, boiled carrots! And third, we have a delightful reduction of barnacle stock…”

Swing - Somehow his young charge’s parents were not persuaded by Mikkel’s assertion that the Finns routinely try to swing over the top bar as a competitive sport, and their child could have a glittering sporting future ahead of them.

Frail - The customer had just paid an exhorbitant sum for the frail pre-Rash-era antique lace tablecloth, when shop assistant Mikkel got a little tangled up trying to package it. (an experiment using wet wash and white ink in addition to the usual pens)

Legend - As a mapmaker's assistant, Mikkel was tasked with lettering in the legends on a map of Bornholm.

Coat - The lady was in no mood to hear Mikkel the tailor tell her that she kept gesturing as he tried to take measurements for this coat. It was also not the last time someone cast aspersions upon the quality of his stitching.

Catch - Mikkel really tried to convince the boat owner that kelp was a valuable catch, for the _vegetarian_ market, yeah!

Injured - Mikkel the medic was just as likely to injure the patients as heal them.


	2. Iceland

Ring - Mikkel was hired by a n00b Icelandic farmer who had a peculiar idea of what an “experienced bull handler” should wear on the job.

Husky - Mikkel’s career as a fashion model never really took off. (Maybe because the portfolio of his more photogenic twin Michael got him the gig in the first place.)

Freeze - Mikkel secured a great job working in the food-growing greenhouses in Iceland, until the snowy day he left a back door wide open.

Tread - Working at a cattery should have been a doddle for a farm boy like Mikkel. He had the poor fortune to antagonise the apex cat of the facility. (Pretty tenuous reason to get fired, I’ll admit.)


	3. Norway

Dark - One sector of the electric perimeter fence went down in the middle of a summer troll attack. The keen young Danish electrician’s assistant was dispatched, but young Mikkel mistakenly cut power to the whole complex, including the perimeter fence.

Snow - Just a joke, to relieve the boredom of guarding the perimeter? Mikkel’s strenuous effort wasn’t appreciated.

Tasty - Mikkel did not disclose to Sigrun that he already *had* had a job as a food taster in Norway. Who knew that he was resistant to this poison, and in fact found it tasty?


	4. Sweden

Ride - Mikkel was staffing the children’s pony ride in the park at the edge of town. He used to ‘entertain’ the youngsters with 'true stories’ until he told the (heretofore unruly) mayor’s child about naughty children being compelled to ride outside the fence.

Ash - Despite now being built in Mora each year, it’s still called the Gävle Goat, and it still burns down most years. Mikkel participates in the other regular ritual, the firing of the Goat’s security guards.

Wild - Mikkel never asserted to the crew of the Cattank that he knew anything about gathering wild foods - he learnt that lesson last time, the hard way.

Dizzy - Mikkel got a job at a studio in Mora, painting Dala horses for the growing tourist trade. His painting skills were usually adequate, but the solvents this studio used made him rather dizzy.


	5. Coulda Been Anywhere, Really

Pattern - Mikkel was not a gifted interior designer.

Mindless - Then there was the time Mikkel had a job (briefly) as a dishwasher. He can’t remember where, and it doesn’t really matter.

Build - “Measure twice, cut once.” Or something like that.

Overgrown - A contractor was called in to bring down an overgrown tree that was threatening a house. The contractor’s new arborist Mikkel said it was a simple matter to fell the tree, using the weight of the truck to ensure the tree would fall away from the house. He made a slight miscalculation of the weight of the tree versus the weight of the truck.

Ornament - The customer at the tattoo parlour wanted lingonberries, cloudberries, and blackberries. They looked a bit like that when Mikkel was done, but more like an outbreak of Rash.

Sling - Mikkel was a good strong stevedore, but unfortunately ignored the note on the sling, ‘needs repair.’ An entire crate of eggs landed on top of a beehive awaiting transport.

**Author's Note:**

> Professions missing, that I may take up later:  
(enchanted)  
Skald (dragon)  
Salvage gang (treasure)  
Ghost - I never got my head around this one - if he doesn't believe in them, how do they get him fired?  
Truck driver (ancient)  
Apiarist (was going to be for 'dizzy', still wish I could do it)  
Barber (was going to be for 'injured', still wish I could do it)
> 
> And I am very sorry and must apologise to Elleth. We'd workshopped some of these jobs on the Synchronised Screaming chat, and I was going to use her idea for 'Legend', but couldn't find my master list for a while and forgot. I may still add that one as a wild card later, so no spoilers, but it had to do with legends among the Minnion culture. Heh, maybe I'll work this one into 'Ghost'?


End file.
